La libellule de l'amour
by mallo18
Summary: une fille gênée et sans amie reçoit un mystérieux coup de fil d'une compagnie de chanteuses,chanteurs et l'invite à passer une entrevue. Va t-elle devenir une superstar, ou va t-elle rester une fille ordinaire. c'est ce que vous allez découvrir...


La libellule de l'amour

Chapitre 1: le coup de fil

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Stéphanie, Stéphanie Mallie. J'ai 14 ans et je suis une fille différente des autres: rêveuse, créative... Je n'ai pas d'amies et encore moins de petit ami. Je vis dans l'imagination. Tout les contes de fées me passionne, même si je suis vieille(ben, 14 ans). Je suis une fille lunatique, qui se fiche des remarques que les gens m'apporte. Je me fiche du monde en général! Je suis plutôt solitaire et emprisonnée dans ma bulle. Je suis timide, je n'ose pas m'approcher des gens... même pour leur dire un simple petit "salut"! Et non, je ne ressemble à personne. C'est bien moi ça! Je vais maintenant vous raconter une histoire, qui peux vous monter à quel point notre personnalité peut changer, en si peu de temps!

C'était un matin comme les autres. Le soleil était vivement ensoleillé. Il réfléchissait sur les murs jaunes et orangés de ma chambre. Moi, je ne suis pas une fille qui reste enfermé dans sa chambre ou bien qui n'aime pas le soleil. Et non! Moi, quand je vois le beau soleil étincelant, transpercer les fenêtres de ma chambre, je me lève sur le champs pour pouvoir l'admirer le plus longtemps possible. Je pris donc un chandail vert pâle(car j'ai l'intention de profiter du dehors au maximum et un chandail noir attire le soleil, alors, nous avons plus chaud.) et un bermuda brun pâle qui m'arrive aux genoux.

Je traversai la maison pour enfin arriver à la cuisine, où ma mère préparait mon déjeuner favori: des gaufres à l'érable. Ma mère est veuve depuis 33 ans, car mes parents se sont séparé 2 ans auparavant. J'étais tellement triste, tout mon corps était submergé de larmes. Je suis fragile à ce sujet... Mais alors je pense à "Justin Bieber" à qui lui est arrivé la même chose et donc, mes larmes diminuent. Justin Bieber, c'est mon idole! Il est tellement beau!Et, quand ça ne va pas, j'écoute ces cd que j'ai dans ma chambre. Je m'empressais donc, de saluer ma mère, mais celle-ci fût plus rapide que moi aujourd'hui. Elle me salua et me demanda si j'avais bien dormis.

- Oui maman! J'ai rêvé que lilas et moi on faisait le tour du monde en mongolfière.

Lilas est ma grande soeur de 16 ans et demi. Elle ira au Céjep l'année prochaine, elle veux devenir vétérinaire. À présent, elle est encore en secondaire 5.

- Eh, bien quel rêve!

Sur ces paroles, elle me donna deux bonnes gaufres avec un verre de jus d'orange, mon jus préféré. Je la remercia de tout mon coeur, car pour moi, de simples gaufres peuvent me plaire autant qu'un jouet pour un enfant. Je ne pris pas de temps à avaler ce bon petit déjeuner, car j'avais une de ces fringales! Je débarrassa mon assiette et mon verre et pris mon sac d'école, pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mon sac d'école est vraiment beau, bleu et blanc ligné. Je me le suis acheté l'année dernière lors d'une vente de garage que l'un de nos voisins organisait. Je ne l'avais pas payé très cher... 15$ je crois. Alors, ceux qui payent cher pour un sac, juste parce que c'est une marque, vous êtes cons, il y en a tellement des plus beaux sans que ça soit une marque!

Je fis alors une bise à ma mère car il était temps que je parte, si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard( ce qui m'était arrivé très souvent, mais maintenant je fais plus attention). Je m'éloigna tranquillement jusqu'à l'autobus qui m'attendait au coin de la rue.

Dès que je rentrai dans l'autobus, j'entendis des ricanements, tout le tra la la comme d'habitude! Je me choisis une place à l'arrière, une place seule. Je mis mon lecteur MP3 sur mes oreilles et sortis de mon sac une pomme bien juteuse. Même si j'avais mangé à ma guise pour déjeuner je ne pouvais m'empêcher de manger mon fruit préféré.

Les autres, mangeaient, parlaient, jouaient à des jeux, regardaient des magasines de mode ou bien écoutait de la musique avec leurs amis ou amies.

Arrivé à l'école, je me dirigeai vers mon casier, lequel je partageais avec une fille prénommée Lucie. Je débarra mon casier et pris mon livre de sciences et mon étuit à crayon bleu et blanc. Il me restait 15 minutes avant mon cours, alors je décida de jeter un coup d'oeil au menu de la cantine, pour ce midi. Le voici:

- pâtes carbonara avec brocoli

- pizza et carottes

- pâté chinois et pois verts congelés( yark! Ils ne sont même pas capable d'en acheter des vrais!)

- cuisse de poulet avec frites

Je vais choisir tantôt... Dring... Ah voici la première cloche, je vais y aller, sinon... Mais, je vais sûrement prendre la pizza.

14:22

L'école vient de finir, je suis dans mon autobus, en route pour aller chez moi. L'école s'est bien passé, comme tout les jours! Disons, que je me suis fait critiquer à cause que j'avais mis mon chandail STAR WARS, mais moi j'aime ça! C'est un de mes films préférés. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, alors je me suis déjà pas mal habitué!

10 minutes plus tard...

- Salut maman!

Cette fois-ci, j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle! Yahouh!

-Bonjour ma chérie, ta journée c'est bien passé?

- comme d'habitude!

Quand je disais ça, elle le savait que je m'étais fait embêté, mais bon, elle était habitué comme moi, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle en parle.

- Bien! Va jouer avec Juliette s'il te plait ma puce... Sinon, elle va être trop énervé et tu le sais bien!

- D'accord maman!

Juliette est ma petite chienne chiwawa de 2 ans et demie. Si je ne joue pas avec elle après l'école, elle devient très surexcité. Juliette adore qu'on lui lance la balle tout les jours de la semaine.

Bon, je vais jouer avec elle!

Je pris alors,sa balle bleu et verte et l'emmena dehors. Ah... L'air est si frais, après, je vais m'étendre et regarder les papillons virevolter dans tout les sens.

Je déposa la balle à Juju( son petit surnom, tout le monde a un petit surnom, n'est-ce pas?) et la lança loin, mais pas trop car je ne voulais pas qu'elle atterrisse dans la cour d'un de nos voisins.

Juju alla chercher la balle et me la ramena...

Plus tard... Beaucoup plus tard...

- Stéphanie! Appela ma mère.

- Quoi?

- Téléphone pour toi!

- Je m'en viens!

Je descendis les escaliers, pris le combiné et répondis:

- Allô?

- Bonjour, Stéphanie! Je m'appelle Karine Mercier et je suis une agente de chanteurs, chanteuses. Et, quelqu'un m'a montré les paroles de chansons que vous avez composé et je les ai adoré! Elles sont fantastique! Alors, j'aimerais vous rencontrer demain à 10:35 du matin pour en discuter. Êtes-vous disponible?

- Vous... vous avez vraiment aimé mes chansons? Et, qui vous a montré mes paroles? Personne ne sait que j'en ai écrit à par moi!

- Eh oui! J'ai adoré! Et, désolé, mais la personne veut conserver son anonymat, je ne peux donc pas vous la citer. Alors, est-ce correct pour demain, 10:35?

- Oui, oui!

- merci! Mon adresse est le 201 avenue de la demoiselle, dans un gratte-ciel.

- Super! À demain, au revoir!

- Au plaisir de vous voir!

Elle raccrocha et je fis de même, vraiment joyeuse mais curieuse de savoir qui était la personne qui avait découvert mes paroles de chansons. Je contenta donc, de garder ma joie pour moi car... Rien n'était gagné!

Je me laissa tomber dans mon lit et fis un petit somme car j'étais vraiment fatigué avec l'école et le mystérieux appel. Il fallait à présent que j'invente une excuse à ma mère pour demain... Car, je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, elle m'achalerait.


End file.
